When a fluid is circulated through a closed circuit by means of a pump, it is often necessary to provide a structure or mechanism to accommodate expansion or contraction of the conveyed fluid due to change in temperature which are sufficient to affect the volume of the fluid itself or the capacity of certain components in the circuit.